Shards Of A Mirror
by NightshadeTwiningTheRosary
Summary: ON HOLD UNTIL MORE REVIEWS!   Summary on profile. Thanks a bunch.  NightshadeTwiningTheRosary  x
1. Prologue

Prologue

I remembered the darkness, the cold embrace of the Abyss as it dragged me down, screaming and filled with terror. I remembered reached out and watching as the circle of reality that had been my life, my future, slowly got smaller and smaller until I could no longer clutch it at all. It had slipped away from me as I plummeted down, down, down to an endless depth I could not bring myself to see. When I had finally hit something solid, my shoulder was plunged in a freezing pool of water. A pool that, consequently, I couldn't see any end of in miles. It was a world of silence, dense and bottomless, so thick it was deafening. It could be cut with a knife the way it hung in the air.

The moment I got out of there, I pushed it all out of my mind -the way it had tormented me and haunted me. However, the blank and baron death trap that was the Abyss, was not what I recalled the most from such a place. No. It hadn't been the uncountable hours of time it felt like I'd wandered those plains. It hadn't been the terrifying monsters that had chased me and tried to kill me that had rung in my ears, or the sound of my own horrified, shrill wails of fear. It hadn't even been the back-breaking loneliness that had consumed me and turned my heart to stone.

What I recall the clearest in a place capable of twisting your mind and snapping your sanity like a tiny chopstick…it had been the boy that had saved me.

I barely go back to that time, but those last few moments were as bright as if they had happened only a few seconds before.

I'd seen them…tiny, beautiful violet petals, curled to form crescent moons. I'd stared and stared at them as they sat afloat the deep black water of the Abyss, spinning ripple after ripple as if they'd been tossed in. They had been the most magnificent thing I had ever seen and I'd smiled -something I had not done in so long I barely remembered what it meant anymore. I'd smiled, a snowy white hand reaching out against my will in wonder, just eager to feel something, anything other than this freezing nightmare. My fingers had ran across the delicate flesh of that petal and it had shuddered with happiness and ecstasy. A stuttered and crazy giggle had escaped my lips and I'd fallen to my knees, lifting it from the water and clasping it in my hands. It had been warm -so warm- and I hadn't been able to stop myself from running it down the plains of my cheekbone, my nose, my throat, anywhere that was bare and open, just to cherish this lost sensation that was warmth and softness. Then there had been the fragrance -oh, how I had lost myself in that scent! Sweet and alluring, it had driven me almost to madness, if I had not reached that stage already. It was hard to contemplate I hadn't when I was starved as much as I was, having found no food and only constant water but, these flowers, they awakened something within me and my eyes looked desperately for another and then another until it finally occurred to me that they were in some line. I picked them all up, scrounged every passion from them before dropping them back from where I had found them and moving on. There had to have been a trail of at least a thousand of them, possibly more, yet I took them all and I starved them all as this Abyss had starved me, stolen me and broken me into pieces. I could no longer have called myself the respectable lady that I had been back then, it was impossible. I'd had no mind to function and follow my tasks, even simple ones, I was sure.

On my hands and knees, I had trudged through and I had claimed every tiny crescent of lilac life. I had done it until the very end when they disappeared in preference for something bigger and bolder. You might ask me what it is that one might find at the end of a trail of flower petals? I myself asked that very question. The answer, however, was very simple -so simple I had never expected it to be just so. At the end of this mauve road, sat the most wondrous and magnificent thing.

It was a flower, a ginormous purple nightshade.

Peering back into my minds eyes, all I saw anymore was awe from that moment, the exact second my eyes set upon the giant sky blue flower before me. It had been so queer, yet so wonderful and the petals…they almost _glittered_, shimmering at me with their own fluorescent release of light. Tiny orbs hovered above each and every petal, floating to places so high I wondered where they went. They reminded me of the wind when I carried the tails of dandelions upon it's smooth streams of wind, flying away from me to places I could not imagine. They soared like fireflies in the winter and twinkled just as bright. I remember staring at it and just watching for an unmemorable amount of minutes.

Then, something within it had moved and my heart had almost stopped, a stunned and terrified yelp caught in my throat. My knees had give out from the shock and I couldn't stop the shaking that overcame me, held me. It was almost as if I was as frozen as this world. I'd heard my heartbeat in my ears.

_Gathump, _It sounded, _gathump._

There was a soft moan, dreamy and delicate, detached in a sort of way. I gawked at the flower, for a second pondering how such a lovely organism could make such a strange sound, such a _human_ sound.

That was when I first laid eyes on him.

From within the depths of lavender bliss, he emerged. The first thing I saw of this boy was the smooth, fluid lines of his back, clothed dark, sleeveless coat. The tail of it was spread, pooling out from him as spilled ink floods a page, flowing over the petal his body was sat atop of. His hair was a gentle gold, like a soft and delicious field of hay, contrasting with the white of the shirt sleeves that extended his jacket. It gave his magnolia skin a subtle glow. As he leant forward on his hands, his face turned away from mine, I could see his body shudder with breath. My eyes followed the shallow rise and fall of his back, a alien warmth coating my cheeks. I wanted to cherish this feeling this boy gave me, this colour that had befallen my flesh. I found myself clawing my way towards him, the water tinkling and wet splashes sounding, echoing off this empty existence. His head reared then, as if in reaction to finally realising he was not alone, and, ever so slightly, he glanced over his shoulder at me, the curtains of silky blanch separating. From between that thin shred, soft drapes falling over his cheekbone, skimming his throat and disappearing further, I saw his face and almost lost my breath. It was like that of an angels -an angel with an eye like liquid amethyst, cool and breathtaking.

His eyes, they were curious. They were gentle, somehow, yet they were also dark. Something about them made my stomach knot and my inside curl with a sliver of fear, but something about them, also, drew me in. They were alluring and held emotions of a thousand different kinds. I couldn't hold just one to those eyes. There was too much held inside them. Curiosity, darkness, shock, understanding. Polar opposites tied together into one look that was as intolerable as it was tame. It possessed its own light and its own shadow, a being so complex it left you dazed. I had never seen a boy like this one, or witnessed a stare quite like his, nor did I think I ever would, but this would be noted well and truly after as the first meeting between him and I, my saviour, the Chain who pulled me from the Abyss and formed a contract with me. An illegal one Pandora would not approve of.

This was the first meeting where I met Alyck.


	2. Chapter 1: Resurfacing

**A/N: Hello!**** This is my first ever fanfic (Woo! I love Pandora Hearts) so...real excited right now! Thanks if you took the time to read the Prologue! If not...never mind, because you're reading this now. Arigatou gazaimasu ****in advance. Anyway...enough with my rambling...enjoy the story and I promise to update as soon as I can, however, I'm only going to continue if requested so R & R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts...(Wish I did, but I don't) All rights and praise goes to the genius creator! I DO however, own Serenity, Alyck and this plot, so if you love this so much you wanna use my stuff, please ask! I don't mind sharing... :)**

Chapter 1: Resurfacing

"_You scratch my back and I'll scratch yours - isn't that how the saying goes?" The boy asked me taking another step toward me as I took another back. He had long since descended the trailing vines of his nightshade flower and was ascending upon me, his eyes affixed. It stuttered my breath and made me shudder from the way his eyes stared, lilac orbs of curious determination. "You humans are quite fond of that saying, as far as I recall, or am I wrong?"_

_A squeal of fear had escaped my lips and I tripped, much to my own chagrin, landing face-first in the icy pools and soaking myself through. I sweat dropped almost immediately, wondering why my luck had to be so bad. What had I ever done to deserve getting tossed in the Abyss to get attacked by beast and eyed by a mysteriously creepy -yet gorgeous- boy? Something grabbed me by the collar, pulling me to my feet with a sigh._

"_Relax." The boy ordered, "I'm not going to harm you. Honestly, just because everyone else here has no manners, it doesn't mean I don't too."_

_Jumping away from his touch, my face turned beet red. I curtsied generously, thanking him for assisting me with my clumsiness. There was no excuse really for a woman like myself to be falling over like that, especially in front of a gentleman._

"_Who are you?" I asked him, lifting my head slightly._

"_Well…" He started and I thought I heard a brief twinge of a smile in his voice, "Those creatures that attacked you -do you know what they're called?"_

_I nodded. Of course I knew - the young master had often discussed his work with me, though I shouldn't be calling him 'young master' anymore because he was all grown up. _

"_They're Chains, sir -creatures born from the Abyss."_

_The boy smiled, his eyes darkening. "My name is Alyck." He told me, "I'm guess I'm what you might call a Chain also, though I'm certainly not one that means _you_ any trouble. In fact," Alyck grinned, "I want the exact opposite; I want to help you. Like I said before, you scratch my back and I scratch yours." _

"_Help me?" I breathed._

"_I'm looking for someone." Alyck began, "Someone important, someone that is, unfortunately, not in this Abyss. Instead, this someone is up there." He gestured above, "In the human realm. I can get up there if I want, but, I'll be needing your assistance. As a Chain, I can't leave this pit unless I form a contract with a human." Alyck eyed me intensely "Interested?" _

_I swallowed hard, "And what would happen to me?"_

"_You would come with me, of course. It's the only way either of us are getting out of here. Don't looks so worried, it's not painful or anything. All you have to do is agree and say it out loud; _I want to form a contract with you. _That's it. No bloody rituals or sacrifices or whatever else you were probably thinking about."_

_I stared at him, dumbfounded. "But using that method would make our pact illegal because it hasn't been done by Pandora. If they catch us, we'll be executed."_

_Alyck gave me a dark smirk, "I guess we'll have to make we don't get caught then, won't we, Miss…?"_

_I curtsied to him, sweat dropping. Damn, that was two blunders. I should have introduced myself when he had. Regardless of whether he was a Chain or not, he still spoke and acted like a gentleman, "Serenity, sir." I told him, "Miss Serenity."_

"_How appropriate." He mumbled, "Do you mind if we keep this informal and we stick to first names only? If I have to be stuck with you all day and all night, acting like this is going to drive me crazy."_

"_Um…sure, Alyck." I agreed, trying that out. It wasn't bad, I supposed. It didn't sound that awful._

"_So," He asked, "Will you form a contract with me so I can get us the hell out of here?"_

_I gave a determined jerk of my head. I was definitely getting out of this black and frosty hell. I couldn't stand to be here a minute longer._

"_I will." I said, not hesitating or waiting for anything. I needed to leave as quickly as possible. God only knew that the young master would be wondering where I'd disappeared to for what had to have been days, weeks even. It was hard to tell in a place like this. Besides, I was eager to investigate who had sent me here in the first place and why. There had to be a reason and I wanted to know what it was, what sin I had committed that was so terrible I needed to be plunged into this icy prison._

"_Alyck," I announced, "I wish to make a contract with you."_

"_Good." was all he said, as his arm whipped out unexpectedly and clutching me around the waist, drawing me close. My eyes went wide as dinner plates from the shock of being handled so inappropriately but my breath stuck in my throat, preventing me from protesting. My heart started to race as I stared into his flawless face, but a few inches from my own, taking in every perfect, soft line and shape. Through the material of my gown, I could feel his own steady pulse beating against my own, and the leonine, defined lines of his body pressed against me. My cheek burned, flaring an indignant pink all the way to my hairline._

_His finger trailed my cheekbone, skimming the edges of my jaw line until finally, holding my chin, delicately, yet stern. He drew my face ever close to his own, tilting his head just a tad, before pushing his lips against mine in a gentle kiss. My lips under his, and from that, something began to fill me, flow between us from his body and into mine. It was hot and salty, something that I had never tasted before. It poured into me, making my heart expand as my chest began to throb, at first pleasantly, then it became painful and intolerable, like something was burning. _

_I tried to push him away, my hands shoving against his chest desperately, to separate us -what was happening? What was he doing?- however, his grip only tightened, holding me. I couldn't escape the hold circling my middle or the fingers holding my chin. Eventually -and rather quickly- I gave up trying, my limbs falling slack. I found myself leaning on him more than I should, my energy slipping away from me. A dark cloud was smoking over my gaze, making my lids stoop and flutter and slowly my sense began to dull as darkness started to take over._

_Eventually it consumed me and I remembered nothing further._

My lashes flickered under the insistent blare of the suns buttery rays, turning the insides of my lids scarlet and warming my face. Something flickered in the back of my mind, making me feel dazed. In my head I could hear the grand hallway grandfather clock chime midday and the voices of the young master's relatives running about eagerly all busy at work.

_It's almost tea time, _I thought, _I'll have to prepare tea._

I knew was no time to be laying about. A time as busy as this called for my immediate attention. I would have to be flawless before the lord of the house came around so that I may greet him at my best. My apron was clean, I was sure of it, and my bonnet…had the lace been repaired yet? I could not remember. The grass tickling my skin was damp and luscious, cooling the heated skin under my frocks. I sighed breathing it all in. From here the scents of the nearby rose garden were absolutely stagnant, they filled the air with a delicious sweet and floral nectar and I could hear the rustle of the old oak blowing it's leaves. Yes, this afternoon was indeed wonderful, much too wonderful for me to be here enjoying it whilst the young master waited on me. A groan escaped my lips and I sat up, smoothing my skirt, a smile as delicate as the petals of the nearby flowers curving my lips.

However, the moment I was upright, it all hit me and I recalled exactly what had happened, where I had been just before and to whom I owed my appraises. My smile immediately slipped, crashing to the ground with the weight of a brick, a pained cry making me embrace myself as a shudder of fear overcame me. Suddenly I felt cold, the sun no longer able to brush off my troubles. The dense darkness of the Abyss swamped my every memory. My head whipped around in nervous terror, fearing for my very existence, but luckily, my grief was not just my own. From beside me I heard a moan. Directing my gaze to the place from whence I had heard the sound, I found the boy that I owed so much to and he looked as displeased as I felt, rolling a shoulder with a growling expression drawing his brows together.

"Well," Said Alyck, "That was a little rougher than I intended. Where are we? Is this place familiar to you in any way?"

I needn't look around any further to know where we had landed. I knew this location like the back of my hand. I nodded "We're at the Nightray Household." I told him, "This is the residence of the young master."

"You never said you had a master." He mumbled, eying me with a look that was both surprised and irritated at the same time. One could only wonder how he had been able to arrive at the conclusion I was a free woman. My uniform alone, no matter how shredded it was, was that of an obvious maid's. I was still made to dress in the full and thick black skirts of a servant, requested to wear the same white apron as every other and sport a bonnet. It was custom to do so and I had not argued.

"I shall explain some other time, however," I said, staring up and the grand building. I could see movement within and it turned my skin cold, "I believe it is best for now that we leave this place, no matter how much I wish not to."

_This was my home, my place of work and my livelihood. I should be rejoicing to be back, so why do I feel so panicked and fearful? What scares me within those walls?_

Flashes of myself appeared before my eyes, screaming as I plummeted into the darkness of the Abyss and watched my life disappear before me. It was here that such an unfortunate even happened to me, the place I had called safe. It wasn't safe anymore. How could it be called the place I knew any longer when it had caused me so much pain? Looking at these walls only brought forth the memories I wished to forget, the memories of _that_ place. The Abyss, a place I longed never to see again.

"The person, whomever they be, that dropped me into that wretched place could still be here, awaiting my return."

"That is true." Alyck agreed, "It has been five years in this plane since you were last here. The chances are, the person you call master is long gone."

I smiled a little, "I shouldn't think not. Master Gilbert was always one who was keen to escape this place, to full fill his own missions." My smile slipped and I felt a wave of sorrow overcome me, "It is unfortunate that I should not be allowed a look in the house though, just in case, just to see him this once and assure myself he is well. I can't help but worry about him."

"We have to leave." Alyck reminded me, "You're not the only one who has a bad feeling about this place. We should go to the nearest village and talk more there. If you really want to find this master of yours, I'm sure there are other ways it can be done."

"I have no doubts." I agreed.

Quickly, we departed from the garden of the Nightray estate, astounding myself when I did remember this place to the tiniest detail still. Every guard post and secret passage were still as they had been back then and luckily I was able to manoeuvre us out of harm's way. While we moved though I had to keep down the wallowing in my chest that I had not been able to see my master as I had wanted or hoped. It seemed like only yesterday I had last seen his face, full of panic and fear whilst his brother shoved a cat in his face, a petulant shade of blue rippling his features. I had sat there, smiling at another day full of childish fun, shaking my head slightly. I could still recall the scared frown that had overcome the young master while he'd been buried in stack after stack of papers and all other kinds of reports and documents.

I hoped that I would see him again.

**Hope you enjoyed! I know this chap wasn't very long or interesting but...there is much to come! Believe in me!  
><strong>

**~NightshadeTwiningTheRosary~**


	3. Chapter 2: Hide and Seek

**A/N: Ohiyo Gozaimasu! It's morning in the UK right now and I wish you just so! :) Anyway, this is the update you asked me for. Sorry, no dramatics again really this time but I PROMISE there will be soon****, just bear with me****. I will get there, I have a plot in line for you guys. So enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts, sadly...I wish I did but...I don't so...onward!**

**PS: This is an UNBETA-ED EDITION! Sorry guys, the grammer screw ups will be there. Gomen!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Hide and Seek<span>

We arrived in the town rather quickly, but I was breathless, absorbing everything that was going on all around me. Everything just seemed so…well, it didn't even appear much had changed in the time I had been gone. One could expect something to have changed at least, anything…it had been five years. The world did not have appeared to even noticed my displacement and in truth, why should it? I was but one servant, it was hardly that I mattered at all, but I still feared I could be recognised. As a nursemaid, it had often been my place to fetch things and go shopping with the young master, so it was most likely that every keeper would know me, and I could hardly risk that when it was more than possible the culprit of my misery was still walking atop these lands, and if I wasn't mistaken, the lands of the Nightray home. We needed a way to disguise ourselves and I was at loss for how this was to be done. My purse was empty. Alyck curling his finger around the top of my arm, and the material of my uniform, holding me still. I searched the facets of his countenance with an enquiry thick in my gaze. His own lavender eyes were dashing from left to right and he was wary.

"What is it?" I asked him, "Are we in danger?"

He shook his head. "I don't sense anything, however, we seem to stand out here. I think I'd be best if we find some way to hide ourselves."

It was almost as if the Chain had read my mind and a smile tilted my lips, one that did not last very long. "That is not unknown to me. How do you propose we do this, though? To change our appearance we require the coin to pay for new clothing and I have none at all but a few and that will be needed for a room at an inn."

My eyes wondered down my gown. I did understand what he meant by such a comment. I had not realised just how unfit I looked to walk these streets. My apron was yellowed at the edges from all the time it had been swamped in water and dirt had coated my apron. It was damaged far beyond repair now and I would surely need a new dress. I noticed that my companion, no matter what had been exchanged between us, was allowing his gaze to wander. His eyes narrowed devilishly and I followed the direction of the boy's look, arching an eyebrow. Alyck seemed to be fixated upon a lovely boutique across the street. Without warning, he crossed the street, narrowly avoiding a passing carriage. Quickly, I picked up my tattered skirts and trotted after him.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, "That was so foolish! You almost got ran down by the horses."

Alyck shrugged, as if the prospect of his getting killed were an amusement while he peered into the glass.

"This looks like the sort of establishment that has what we need." He concluded, staring down a gentlemanly suit and the frilled, lacy frock beside it. His expression was contemplating and oddly dark and I had the strangest twist in my stomach that I should not care to enjoy where his thoughts had taken rest. As much as this bothered me, I was still aghast at the lovely garments inside. It twined me in misery when I finally did see the price tags attached to them. It was more than I should earn in a number of yielding years. I sighed.

"We cannot afford these." I told him, but it might as well have fallen on deaf ears for all the listening he did to me. Alyck just stood there, mindful and pondering.

"Which one do you like?" He asked me, a smile curling his lips.

My lashes fluttered at that in surprise. "Which one do I…like?"

"Yes." He nodded, "Which dress takes your fancy?"

My cheeks coloured over a tad pink. "Well, I…um…I suppose that blue one is lovely." I mumbled.

Alyck gave an appreciative curl of his lips. "I see. Well, then, if you'll excuse me, Miss Serenity." The Chain's fingers curled at me in a wave and he stepped backwards. "I should only be a minute so please wait here."

My chin bobbed in a curious nod, but what he was planning to do, I hadn't the faintest idea. All I witnessed was his disappearing into the dress store with a grin glowing on his face and I became lost in my own thoughts. This gentleman, so different from how I could possibly have imagined the demonic Chains my master discussed, could he possibly be what he said he was? I know it made no sense into deluding myself he was human because it was a mere delusion. I had witnessed him in the Abyss with my own gray eyes, seen him emerge from the delicate petals of that lilac flower, more beautiful than anything I had ever seen. His beauty was truly a thing of celestial magnificence, even should he be a being of darkness. So far he had no plunged me into misery and only sought to help me, as he had confessed, but my heart still yearned for the true reasoning of his desired escape. He had said he was looking for someone, but had donated anything further on the matter, leaving it to my imagination. My mind was certainly going wild with whom he had his interests. Was it a friend? An enemy? A lover or a relative?

It was not an essential matter that I knew, but I was determined to confirm his true reasons soon so that we could work around them and get around to achieving my own goals. There was the matter of finding the one who had so kindly tossed me into the Abyss, that person made my blood boil and my heart clench. My fingers furled of their own accord. That person was the one I sought the most, _their _reasons and _their_ aims. I wanted to know _why_ and I wanted them to suffer every inch I had, though my mind should never have contemplated such cruel thoughts.

Not a moment too soon, Alyck emerged once more from the doors of the store, his arms laden in boxes and a paper back. My eyes immediately widened. I had not a clue what exactly he had acquired but (should my eyes be deceiving me) it did appear to be a gown package, the sort you often saw the garments of evening balls appearing in. I'd carried such packages often in my time caring for the young master and I knew that if they were boxed like that, they were pricy somewhat serious. Alyck arched an eyebrow at my arched brows, his lips tilting into a mischievous smirk and his eyes darkening from lavender to a playful amethyst.

"Turns out," The blond Chain muttered, ushering me along the road and careful to only speak close to ear, "There are things that humans treasure more that the coins you talked about." -I was about to ask what it was that he meant, but his expression demanded I did not ask- "It is better that you don't." He told me, "It wouldn't be wise for you to get a damaged impression of me. There are just some things a lady should never hear."

My cheeks flushed, but for what, I couldn't fathom. My mind was blank as to what his meaning was. I decided to let it drop, allowing him to tilt me into the next street, leading me astray to a nearby building that was marked as an inn.

The Wondering Swan, which the inn was apparently named, was a homely sort of place, with rafters reaching to the sky and light wooden furniture, couples adorning tables every now and then with ornate tea sets sat between them as they chatted and laughed. The keeper, (again, from the workings of Alyck) had agree to allow us to stay under the promise we could pay the fee of the night, which I did. He accepted us through the back door and lead us to a room down into the basement for us to change. He did not question of why we were in such a state, for which I was glad, but it did not stop my anxiety from peaking when I did see his lips part to ask a question. His eyes seemed to glide almost in Alyck's direction callously, before they clamed back shut again and he left us to be. Trying to ask the Chain himself why proved useless for his just shook his head at me, excusing himself and sending in a young maid to assist me in changing.

A gasp escaped my lips the moment the ribbon was free from the cardboard, fluttering to the ground an the lid came free. I could hardly believe what lay inside the box truly belonged to me, even if the way it had been purchased was scandalous. It was simply too exquisite for words. The said dress was elegant, of a pale pink shade and made of satin and muslin with coral roses sewn on here and there. A waterfall of frills cascaded under the sheets of silk, bundled at my ankles and over my chest, spilling across the sleeves in snowy ripples. My maid soon had me within it, bunching the skirts out from my hips as wide as they could possibly go, which was considerably wide. My hair was washed and smoothed in a warm and thankful bath, coaxed into wide curls with sparkly pins, atop of which she dressed the fiery auburn with a matching hat. I flushed when the girl secured the final ribbon detailing under my chin, bowing and staring as if she had never seen a more glorious sight. Her eyes were as bright and sparkling as the sun rise, full of admiration and awe. Departing with a quite and brisk curtsy, the maid closed the door behind her, bowing to my companion when he entered as she was leaving.

Alyck's eyes fell to me immediately, but they were unsurprised. In fact, he gave a strange giggle, sliding into a chair.

"I knew that gown would suit you." He said, "You look wonderful."

"It is too much." I grumbled, "No maid would ever wear such a complex and expensive thing. I'm a maid -I should be wearing simple dresses. It is too high, too rich, in insult to my master."

In a second, Alyck was in front of me, his fingers tilting my chin to look him in the eyes. A shadow passed over his gaze. "That is the point." He told me, his voice stern, "If you keep looking like a maid we won't get anywhere now, will we? At least if you _look_ like a lady, you will be taken seriously and it will make our goals easier to achieve. People will be more likely to talk and assist you if they think you are wealthy, Serenity. I've learned this world is about nothing but status, and if all it takes is a bundle of cloth to give you that, then I wouldn't complain."

"But it is a lie." I whispered, my lashes dropping. How horrified my young master would be if he ever saw me dressed this way and acting in a way that was not mine. He would surely be disgusted and disappointed. My eyes were beginning to sting.

Sitting me into a chair also, my Chain sat opposite, crossing his legs and watching me with a thoughtful look. He looked so different now from when I had first seen him in that Abyss. His leather coat was gone, as were the trousers that had made my face red for so long. Instead they had been replaced by a more proper attire. Over his white shirt (which I presumed was new for it was crisp and bright) he had pulled on a gray waistcoat, coupled with dark trousers and shoes, a striped length of ribbon tied into a bow in replacement of a tie. I also noticed he had chosen to wear a pair of white leather gloves, more for appearance rather than comfort in my opinion. This even had been unseasonable warm and I was rather flustered. Luckily enough, I had been gifted with a fan also, which I proceeded to waft in front of me, cherishing the cool breeze that emerged.

"You're a very strange girl, Serenity." Alyck said. My lips twisted into a scowl of insulted irritation and I opened my mouth to scold him, but he placed a hand up to quieten me. "I never said that was a bad thing. In fact, it is rather helpful. For you to be able to sit there and get upset at something as simple as a lie yet still plot a painful vengeance against the one that imprisoned you, it is a remarkable feat." Reaching forward, his fingers brushed my ear and I blushed, watching as he pulled his hand back again, holding a purple flower exactly like that which I had found him in. He brought it to his nose and took a sniff, staring at it in admiration. "Just like the nightshade -so innocent, yet so deadly, if one takes in only it's appearance rather than it's nature."

"What is it that you seek, Alyck?" I asked him boldly, "You know that I want payback for what was done to me and you also know I wish to find my master, but you never said what it was _you_ sought in this world."

"My father." He answered, the flower in his hands wilting suddenly, disintegrating into dust, "My father is whom I seek, or the man that can be called my father."

"What do you mean by that? I thought Chains cannot have children."

Alyck gave a weak smile. "That is not important right now. There is still much to do. Before we leave here and you go on your merry quest to find this master of yours, there is still something that must be done, if we're truly to prevent ourselves from being noticed."

"And that is?"

Shifting in his seat, Alyck eyed the door for a moment, before drifting his gaze back to me. "We'll have to keep our voices down. Humans have impeccable hearing when it comes to things they class as abnormal."

I ignored him, repeating my question. He sighed.

"As you can tell," He explained, "You and I stand out amongst other humans. However, that is not all to do with appearance. It is also to do with the aura I possess and the way it connects us together -my power, if you will. It is large, larger than most Chains, which makes me very noticeable to people because they will sense something is a little…_off_ with me. It is a problem that needs to be corrected."

"How?" I asked promptly.

"You and I are bonded as master and servant. That was sealed when we formed our contract. Due to it being such a strong bond, there are certain _abilities_ that I have that I did not before. One of which will allow me to severely limit my own power and place it in your hands. Do you happen to possess something personal on you at the moment, something perhaps in your old dress -it can be anything at all; a key or a ring or a bracelet- just something that can be taken on and off easily?"

Giving him a perplexed look, I rose from my seat and went to the table where the scraps of my other clothing lay, ready for the bin. Routing through it, I could not recall having anything removed from me at all. I was never allowed to carry personal things on me while I worked, in case they fell into the masters hands and gave them the wrong impression, should I possess an object capable of that. Yet I persisted, checking every pocket and nook desperately. You can understand why I was disappointed when all that turned up were my reading glasses -in perfect condition, I could add amusingly.

"I'm afraid all I possess are these." I told Alyck, offering him the spectacles, "It was just after bedtime when I was pulled in and I had been reading the children a story. I was not permitted to carry personal objects."

"I see." Alyck said, gesturing back to the chain. I obliged, seating myself. "If that is all you have then it will have to do. It cannot be helped. It is certainly better than you having nothing on you -that _would_ cause us some problems."

"What would you do with them?"

"It is simple." The Chain said, "This object will act as a medium between us, so to speak, enable us to speak to each other at long distances and give you full control of my abilities. You will give me these spectacles, and in turn, I will give you my magic, where it will stay locked inside that seal embedded into your chest. Should the need ever arise and I require my magicks to protect you, all you must do is remove the glasses, is that clear?"

I nodded, "Sort of like an exchange of a gift. One that can be returned and received at any given point."

"Indeed." Alyck agreed. "Due to my power being held inside you, it will allow my aura to balance out and become less noticeable, even to those idiots that work for Pandora."

"Then this shall be my gift to you." I said, opening up his fingers and placing the glasses in my palm.

"And this, mine to you."

Flipping my hand over with his other free hand, he drew my hand to his lips, kissing in gently before pushing it back and holding it over my own fluttering hearts. His eyes sparked, the lilac pools bursting with a newly lit flame of power.

"Discharge." He order firmly, fluttering, dazzling, crescent petals materialising around my Chain, circling and spiralling the arm that held his hand on mine. They spilled from his chest gracefully, sprouting through the skin and cloth in a ghostly dance that wound between us before flooding through his hands, through my own and delving into my own chest, filling me with a strange warmth. It was a familiar heat, one very similar to the one I had felt when our contract had been formed. My eyes closed and I welcomed the burning sensation, the throbbing and the tightness that made breathing difficult. I took it all in and I took it in strength and stead until it eventually ceased and all that enveloped me was coolness that came rapidly, like icy wind, refreshing and expanding my lungs.

My lashes fluttered open. I gasped, my eyes widening. Before me, Alyck sat grinning, but he had changed. The glasses had been slid onto his face and they suited him perfectly. I had tuned in just in time to see the last of his golden locks fade away, flowing over with deep brown right to the tips where they skimmed his collarbones, sleek and spiky. The soft lavender of his eyes clouded over to a vivid emerald behind the lenses of the glasses -a colour so similar it almost knocked me for ten. I could have sworn that I had seen eyes exactly like the ones in front of me, though that was impossible, wasn't it? The shade of green was so bright, so precise, seeming to alter all of his facial features at once, making them soft and childish and warm yet, something in them also spoke of endurance and a seriousness I would expect from one that carried a heavy burden. It was a complex change and one that niggled the very back of my mind, reminding me of something, some_one_ whom was at loss to me at the common moment.

"Y-Your eyes…" I breathed.

Alyck shrugged, "Did you really expect that nothing would change? The idea of a disguise, Serenity, is that you stay hidden. Don't worry, the way I look now isn't permanent, in case you grew attached already. As soon as these glasses are removed and my magic comes back, I'll go back to how I was, clothing and all. I simply can't do with wearing human clothes while fighting -they always get ripped and need to be replaced." He rolled his eyes, "It's such a pain."

My cheeks flushed at him comment. "Good." I grumbled, "That saves me having to buy you new ones all the time."

Alyck chuckled, standing. "You say that as if you bought the first set."

The colour swarming my face deepened significantly at that, drawing all the way up to my hairline, the same colour almost, I was sure, and I felt myself clear my throat.

"If that is all, Alyck." I said modestly, "I have to locate my master. It is a matter of utmost urgency now that immediate danger has been surpassed."

"Allow me, My Lady." The Chain held the door for me and I was quick to scurry away.

"You can call me Sere."

Alyck arched an eyebrow at me inquisitively. I smiled sweetly, recalling.

"The young master used to always complain that _Serenity_ was too long. He named me Sere as a nickname. I must admit that it did stick with me, even after all this time. Master always did have a point, even when tears spilled down his face and he would share stories with me of the boy he once cherished and served as both his servant and friend."

Suddenly I did indeed remember just whom those green eyes that Alyck had recently acquired reminded so much off and it made my breath catch. The similarities were not just bizarre, they were impossible. I could hear the young master in my head as if he had only said it to me yesterday.

* * *

><p>"<em>Young master, what was your last master like, before you came here?"<em>

"_How many times do I have to tell you, Sere? You can just call me Gilbert." Master had said to me, his eyes damp from another night of grievous tears, "Or Gil -_Bocchan_ used to always call me Gil."_

_I curtsied to the raven-haired boy, in awe at his wondrous beauty and lovely, heart-wrenching golden gaze. "Forgive me…Gilbert." I apologised, "My mind ran away from me for the moment. I do remember you said that to me."_

_Master smiled gently, staring up at me from his place on the window seat. He cast a glance over to the bed in the room where his brother, master Vincent, lay sleeping (thank goodness, I doubted I could have tolerated that child and yet more of his cruelty) before turning back to me. He looked so grateful, as if the question I had asked him was the reprieve he sought so desperately._

"_Master Oz…_Bocchan_ was like no one else I had ever known. He was kind and strong and clever. He tolerated far more from people than anyone ever should. It was always so hard to watch him suffer but if I asked him, he would always say he was fine, that everything was fine, with that smile on his face. His eyes were always shining like emeralds, bright and beautiful. They could be both hard and solid, but also smooth and pretty. It entire depended on how he was feeling."_

* * *

><p>Eyes like emeralds. Yes, I felt that I now understood what it was that master Gilbert had said that evening. I had seen it with my own two eyes now. I had never met the lost child of the Vessalius line, but I knew now what master had meant in his description. Alyck's eyes seemed to be exactly what master had described to be me. Playful yet stern, warm yet cold, distant yet intimate. A mixture of complex emotion in one beautiful face.<p>

Yes, I believed that Alyck could mirror Oz Vessalius perfectly. Now the only question that remained, one to add to the list, was why this was the case.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooohhh! Alyck has eyes like Oz? WTF, right? Hehe...don't you worry there is an explanation, however, you have to keep reading to get to it and I swear there is gonna be some drama in the next chapter. I'm talking violence and kidnapping here, people! So stick with this and it shall all be worth it...update will come when this had been R&amp;R-ed. Give it your best shot and thankee for reading!<strong>

**Extra Special Thankees:**

**Crazycomedian - Thank you for you review. Yes, I know, my grammer is real bad. I do try but this is an UNBETA-ED edition so if you can't deal, I would suggest you don't continue...sorry x I will take on board what you said about OCxOC but no promises!  
><strong>

**Memmi - Thank you for the review. Your comments are appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 3: Engagements

**A/N: Konbanwa****, Readers! Good Evening! Yay, another chapter! Finally... Sumimasen ****for the wait, I hope this will be worth it. This chapter is uuubbbeerrrr long, so I'm hoping it will fulfill your story cravings for now until I can get you the next bit up. (Promise it will be soon!) It has the violence, the drama and, of course, the kidnapping I promised so this should up the excitment a little. As like all my others, this is an UNBETA-ED EDITION so the grammer problemos are still existo. No likey, no read-y is all I can say. I'm trying hard to make them better, honest. Anyway, thanks for being loyal and enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts, which is probably why Oz is still rotting with Alice instead of Gilbert (Yay! OzxGil all the way) However, i do own Serenity and Alyck, as well as this plot. All other praises go to the Mangaka!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Engagements<span>

My heart was in my mouth almost the very second the phone met my ears and I awaited a response on the other end. The gentleman whom I had been placed in the attention of had gone to locate the one which I sought. A sigh did escape my lips whilst I leaned against the wall, pondering how much longer it would take him to find them. From what I knew, Mr Break was not the most difficult man to get an audience with. He might have been renowned for his skill at disappearance but he was also quite the kind fellow. If anyone should know the whereabouts of my master, it was positively him. Alyck was watching me with an amused smirk on his face, tapping the face of his pocket watch (from where he had received such a thing, I hadn't the slightest idea, but he had presented it to me) and proceeding to mock my lack of patience. Lilac petals were dancing between his fingers, reflecting lavender light off of the lenses of his glasses.

"Miss Nightray, are you still present?" The voice on the phone suddenly asked off me, knocking my attention to the call I had been involved in.

"I am, sir." I said, "What of Mr. Break? Were you able to track his location and request an audience with him in my name?"

"I am afraid, my Lady, that Xerxes Break has left for the day. Should you wish to contact him out of hours, it shall have to be done through the Rainsworth Residence where he resides with his mistress. Would you like me to warn them of your calling on your behalf?"

"I should not think that shall be necessary. I know the family well, sir. However, if you would be so kind as to give me the calling number, it shall make my endeavour all the more simpler."

"Of course, my Lady." The gentleman said, "I will be just a moment."

Taking a pencil and a sheet of paper, I wrote the number that was given to me in my own elegant, curling hand, remembering the day that I was taught to write by the young master. How entertaining it had been to see his face screw up in disappointment when I'd not been able to write but a single digit. I doubted he'd believed me when I'd confessed I was illiterate but my mother hadn't had the time nor the need to teach me before her passing. In truth, that had never bothered me much for I hadn't had need of such a skill, sewing dressing as I had been asked to. My mother was kind enough that she read the measurements aloud for me and I had been blessed with a marvellous memory to recall even the slightest detail. Wishing the gentleman good eve, I left him to his business and proceeded to dial up the Rainsworth Manor, hoping with every small particle within myself that Mr Break would not be busy and otherwise occupied. I needed him to speak to me and grant me an hour of his time just so I could begin my quest. A location was all I would need, the rest would be worked out as time was given to me. Something would get me to the place I wished to go and I would do whatever it took to get to my master. I was not without heart, but some things just fell away from the conscious mind of caring when you were in such desperation to get to where you knew your purpose lied at. Master Gilbert was my sole reason to exist. Without his commands to follow, I had no real thought what to do with my life. I craved to know he was in good health and clear the confusion that was no doubt the story covering my disappearance. Then, with my master in my stead, I would be able to comfortably hunt down the one who took me from his side. I would have no grievances, that I promised.

The telephone rang multiple times, trailing on, until at last it was picked up and I was greeted by a female voice. "Good evening." She said, "This is Rainsworth Residence, how can I assist you?"

"Good evening, ma'am." I replied, "I am a lady of the Nightray House. Would it be possible for you to connect me with Xerxes Break, if you please?"

"Of course, Miss Nightray. If you will pardon the wait, I will request him for you. It should only take a minute."

"Thank you, ma'am."

I heard the maid place the handset on a hard surface, scurrying away with the heels of her boots clacking against the floor. If I recalled correctly, the main telephone in the Rainsworth Manor was place in the central lobby. I could still see the lush decorations and the grand furniture in the back of my minds ear and it brought a stinging sensation to my eyes, dampening my lashes. The last time I had been in that very lobby had been when I had been there with the young master on business, when he had been there to see Mr. Break as I intended to do.

"Who are you calling now?" Alyck asked me, incidentally appearing right next to me, though he had been at the other end of the room a few seconds previous. Behind the glasses, his green eyes were alight with a dark curiosity, but there was also a warning within, one that advised me to be cautious. "Wasn't the person you were looking for not at Pandora Headquarters?"

I shook my head, flailing my mahogany locks everywhere as I covered the speaker on the handset. "Mr Break is a very busy gentleman, Alyck. I should have expected that he would not be in the first place I searched. The maid I have just had word with is a maid of the Rainsworth home, where Mr. Break lives. You see, he also serves the youngest child of their line, Miss Sharon. I have known Mr. Break and Miss Sharon both since the year before I was taken. The young master joined Pandora at only eighteen years of age in a bid to find his own master. I believe master Gilbert will still be under Mr Break's division. Hence, he is best way to locate him."

Alyck gave a devilish grin. "To both use and be used. We both avoid and involve ourselves with the enemy. Something tells me that this plan of yours, Sere, has not been thought about in great detail at all. If this Break were to find out you're an illegal contractor then you can be sure he won't tell you anything about your master. He'd probably be more comfortable tossing us in cells to await execution."

"It is as you said before, Alyck. We shall just have to make an effort they do _not_ discover our true identities."

He arched an eyebrow, questioning just as I raised to handset back to my ears, listening. Within a few seconds more, I heard another series of clacking getting louder and louder before the stopped and a huffing breathe replaced it.

"Good evening, Miss. Are you still holding the line?"

"I am, ma'am."

"Thank you for you patience, Miss. Mr Break is on his way to receive you. He asked that you be patient for just another moment whilst he tends to the young mistress then you shall have his attention."

"Thank you, ma'am. Indeed, I shall wait."

I did, smiling in glee when the handset was again set aside and the maid did walk away again. Calculating the years (which I had been told was five) I realised that by now, Miss Sharon and master Gilbert were about twenty three and twenty four years old. They had not been children when I had left them but it seemed to me that they were almost definitely all grown up now. It was an amusing prospect that master would still need me when he was so clearly able to care for himself. Miss Sharon had to be the same. I was surprised she was still a young mistress and not a young madam. I had anticipated her hand would be snatched away by now when she was as ravishing as she was. It was very surprising indeed. I was rather astounded and wondered if my master had yet married, or even courted a lady. He had been begrudged to do such a thing when I left no matter how much I did encourage him. I'd just wished him to be happy, but he had always said there was no time for romance while his _bocchan_ was still trapped in the Abyss. A prickle of sorrow lined my stomach at the very thought of my master wedding a woman. Somehow, marriage had never been something that I could see comfortably master doing.

"You spoke of _your_ master having a master. How does that work?" Alyck mumbled, seating himself in a chair. "This master of yours seems a little careless to switch his alliances all the time. Since when could nobles become servants? Doesn't that defeat the object of being a noble in the first place?"

Covering the handset again with a hand and sighing, I endeavoured to explain to him. "My master was adopted by the Nightray House when he was just fourteen years old. Before that, he served as a servant for the Vessalius House. I believe his master was the next heir, Oz. I pity that child."

"_Was_ the next heir? You say that in past tense, as if he isn't anymore."

"He is not." My eyes widened, "My apologies for not explaining, but Oz Vessalius, like myself, was dropped in the Abyss…well…it has to be over ten years ago now. The young master was heartbroken."

Alyck's eyes narrowed and he cursed, rising from his chair abruptly, the green of his eyes flashing back purple for an instant. "Damn it!" He growled, "Damn it all to the depths!"

I blinked at him, stunned. I'd not seen this side of him before. The petals he'd been playing with earlier suddenly disintegrated into silvery dust, falling to the round, a dark green vine twining his left arm instead, adorned in thorns and sharp needles. Exhaling a rapid breath, his shoulder slowly relaxed and he leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. I wondered what was wrong but, knowing how boys were when they got themselves into their foul tempers (whether they be Chain boys of human, I saw little difference in reaction), I decided it best to request an answer later on. Setting myself to the current appointed issue, I turned away from him and back to the telephone, wincing when the door slammed and I felt my Chain's presence disappear away from me.

"Miss Nightray?" A carefree voice requested of me, drawing back my attention. "I am Xerxes Break. You requested my attention?"

"I did, sir-I mean, servant of Rainsworth." I sweat dropped, recalling that I was portraying myself as a lady now. I didn't need to be respectful and call him sir, or call the other maid ma'am. Goodness, I had been so stupid! I'd completely forgotten my role. Clearing my throat, I tried to make my voice more authorities and stern, like I _was_ a lady. As a lady, I couldn't take nonsense from a servant. Mr Break might have served Pandora, but in social standing, he was still lower than my fake character. I would have to be cautious of what I said. Using what memories I had, I rooted to think of a lady on the Nightray home I knew and one whom I could take inspiration from.

"You shouldn't refer to me so callously, servant. I am a lady and should be called just so."

A chuckled echoed down the line, "My apologies, _Lady_ Nightray. Tell me, is this young Vanessa Nightray?"

My face paled. I could hardly tell him my name. I would have to try and get around this, think of something that was befitting for me. "It is not." I said sternly, "It is also not your place to request my name, Xerxes Break."

"Forgive me, my Lady. I meant no insult, just curiosity." He said lightly, "Now, my lady, what is it you request of me?"

Breathing a sigh of relief internally, I jumped right to what I had to say. "I am calling in regards to the young master of my House. I should like to know the location of Gilbert."

Break sighed. "Were you not informed already, my Lady? I believe I sent a letter to all the members of his family. Gilbert is away on a mission for Pandora."

"It appears that my…um…maid…gave me no such letter. Can you not inform me now, servant?"

"Perhaps you need to keep your maid in better check." Break chuckled, "But, as for your question, my Lady, I'm afraid I cannot tell you that information over the phone. It is top secret and must be discussed face to face. If you wish, I should like to have an audience with you tomorrow afternoon, that way I can tell you what you wish to know."

My heart leapt and sank all that same time. My master's location…it was so close and yet so far…what was I to do now? Before I could even debate, Alyck came back into the room, looking a lot calmer than the state from which he had left, staring at me questioningly.

"If you would just hold on a moment whilst I check my schedule." I mumbled, barely hearing Break's acceptance when I put a hand over the receiver and stared at my Chain.

"He has requested we go to the Rainsworth House tomorrow afternoon. Do you think that is possible?"

Alyck looked wary. "It isn't wise. You know this Break and his mistress. It could be very dangerous if he recognises you. We're supposed to be staying out of Pandora's way, not rushing to their arms."

My hope deflated and my lashes dropped in disappointment. About to reject Break's offer and pull my hand away, Alyck grabbed my wrist and stopped me.

"_However_," He said quietly, "If this is that important to you, Sere, then I'm sure we can get around this. You look almost entirely a different person to the one you were when I found you so I shouldn't think he would recognise you now. We'll have to be swift, ask the questions and then leave. There's no way we'll have time to be dawdling."

I nodded, a gentle smile curling my lips. "Thank you." I mouthed to him, turning back to my conversation with Mr. Break. "That should be quiet alright. Inform your mistress I shall be coming around lunchtime."

"You can be sure I will, my Lady." Break chuckled, "Have a pleasant evening, now."

Break hung up at that moment and so did I, setting the handset back on the stand with a weary breath.

"Well then, that is that. By this time tomorrow we shall be on the path to my master, wherever he might be."

"You had best rest." Alyck said, "You will have to be prepared. After he has been found, that is when the real work will come, searching for the one who demands your vengeance."

"And looking for your father." I reminded him.

Alyck turning away from me, his eyes pulsing purple, "I believe I already know where he is." He mumbled

I was to enquire what he meant by such a thing and where it was he believed his parent was, but he turned back to me with a charming grin on his face. "However, Miss Sere, I think that for now, due to the circumstances, you should work on yourself and your grace. I don't believe I've ever seen any lady that walks as clumsily as you. Your disguise is simply useless if you can't even act your part. Not to worry, though…" He appeared right before me, tilting my chin to look up at him. I flushed at the beauty that stared down at me so bemusingly, "I'm sure I can tutor you in time."

He gave a dark chuckle and I gulped. Something told me that Alyck was not the sort of boy one should trust in such a thing as teaching, however, it didn't appear I would be getting a choice either. My eyes closed and I smiled nervously, sweat dripping from my brow.

"Much obliged, Alyck, but, I'm pretty sure that I am capable of managing all by myself. I was taught grace by-" Opening an eyes, I cut myself off at his glare. "Then again, there is no harm in me brushing up on my skills now, either. If you so insist, then I shall humour you, for now."

I had a sudden feeling though, a deep niggling in my mind, that I would be humouring Alyck for far more than just a little while. I had a feeling I would be humouring him for as much as he so desired.

* * *

><p>I exhaled a breathe nervously, shuffling in front of my Chain, whom was stood grinning at me, his hand outstretched and offered to me. I was begrudged to take that hand and accept his assistance knowing how awful his aim was when it came to travelling. Alyck might have gotten us free from the dark crevice of the Abyss, but we had landed somewhat painfully. It was not an act I cared for repeating, not whilst I was dressed in such a magnificent gown.<p>

"Can we not just take a carriage?" I asked, "There is still plenty of time."

Alyck kept on smile, drawing his other hand on his hip. "And just how do you expect to gain a carriage? You said it yourself that we have no money. There is no possible way that we could get one."

I flushed in irritation. "You had not a single coin when you got us these clothes. Can you not…do the same for the carriage as well?"

Alyck stared at me, appalled. "My Lady, what a fiend you are!" Covering his face with a hand, he peeked at me with alight eyes through his fingers. "And here I had always thought you were honest and innocent. Oh, how the tables have turned, Sere. In this context, though, I'm afraid my charms are going to be useless. Besides, this is faster."

Dropping his arm, he offered me his hand once more.

"Perhaps." I mumbled, "But at least the carriage shall not drop us into a thorny bush or atop a tree."

Alyck rolled his eyes. "Sere," He breathed, suddenly reaching out and grasping my arm, drawing me into his embrace. "Your lack of faith in me is rather disturbing. How on earth will I be able to protect you if you can't even believe me capable of doing the simplest things? Travelling is child's play."

I sighed, realising that perhaps I was not going to be able to get out of this one and that I would have to be contented to follow his lead. In so many ways, I suppose he was very much correct. Travelling _would_ be faster and it would be better to not have to worry about a carriage.

"What if they should see us?" I panicked, blushing intensely when his arms snaked around my waist, holding me to his chest. Through the lovely cream velvet of today's attire, I could feel the faint flutter of his heartbeat under my fingers. He was so warm and solid. My face was bound to be the same shade as my hair now. Oh, how horrifying! To have such shameful colouring on my cheeks! It was no wonder he did tease me all the time.

"They won't." Alyck assured me, "As long as you know where we need to go, I will take us to the place you see. We shall just have to be cautious to land someone that is hidden."

I nodded, understanding. If he did think we would not be seen then I should need to have faith in my Chain. He and I were bound into a contract. It was in his best interest to keep my in the utmost safety for the sake of out goals. I had to trust he would not lead me to danger.

"Well then. Shall we go?" I asked.

The brunette did nod. "I await only on you, my Lady." He said, chuckling.

Realising what he meant, a small squeal escaped my lips and my lashes lowered, skimming the plains of my cheeks. Yes, I had completely forgotten that it was I who controlled his powers now. It was up to me to lead him and direct him as I pleased for he was my servant and my servant alone. Lifting my fingers from his chest, his dipped his chin for me, closing his eyes. The spectacles slipped from his nose easily at my tugging, coming free for me to fold and place into my pocket out of harms way. Within but a second, his change began to proceed, altering his appearance to one that only I should see from this moment onward should I direct it otherwise. The chocolate colour of his hair receded, succumbing to the soft gold that flowed through right to the tips, lightening and covering every trace of his former appearance. His uniform changed, fading into the one he had worn before in that despicable place. A tailed leather jacket with shirt and pants as black as the night wrapped his form, a silver earring I hadn't noticed before materialising in his left ear. It was a gothic cross that jingled, echoing around the room with a mysterious tinkle. When his eyes opened to me, they were shock amethyst, the pupils sharpening to points.

I stared up at him in wonder, marvelling at the differences between the boy that had been here only a few seconds before and the Chain that had me wrapped in it's deadly embrace right now. Even though my mind already registered that this boy and the other were the one and same, it was impossible for me to believe. My mind simply would not except this trickery, for it was not just his face that had changed. His aura had turned cool and raised goosebumps upon my arms and for some reason I could not fathom, my eyes sought the green that had been preset, searching for any glimmer it might still exist. My chest felt hollow and lighter, while he only strengthened, newly empowered.

"We must go." I reminded him, bowing my head into his jacket.

"As you wish, my Lady."

Closing my eyes, I visualised the place which I wished to land. I recalled the beautiful gardens of the Rainsworth Manor, the splendorous span of blooming plants and greenery, the climbing ivy that wound over the stone and the lush dark wood of the doors and windows. In my minds eyes, I visualised it to perfection, holding firm within me the pleasant memories of that place. As I saw this, particles of softness brushed over my skin, gently at first, growing gradually more rapid. My eyes snapped open and gasped. He and I were in the eyes of a tornado of lilac petals, twirling and storming as my fingers crumpled the material of my Chain's jacket, a cry of fear escaping my lips. Alyck pressed me tightly to his body.

"Hold on, Sere." He chuckled and I squeezed my eyes tight, awaiting the coming travel. Within seconds a suddenly lightness enveloped me and I knew that I had left this ground, this room my servant and me shared. I knew at once we were heading something and I knew that I needn't open these eyes again to confirm it. They were frozen shut in fear until the very second my boots felt solid earth beneath me. Callously then, and only then, did my lashes once more peep back, ignoring the whishing of the wind and the drifting remnants of lavender flowers that rained on us. Only then did I allow myself to take a deep breath and stare in stunned entrancement up at the tall and elegant home I recognised so well.

* * *

><p>Standing before the Rainsworth Residence, I confess I was full of fear. The buttery sun had alit the garden so it was bathed in warmth and everything was still as a mouse. Only a faint breeze blew and the birds sand a merry tune somewhere in the distance. Time almost seemed to have stopped in this place, letting it stay encased in a bubble of endless time. Nothing had changed. Was I surprised? Disappointed? One could say I was a little of both. In truth, my emotions were a mystery to even me, knowing that one of the answers I yearned for lie within those very stone walls I was now adamant to admire.<p>

As per instruction, I had brought us to the side of the house, where I knew it was an odd occasion for the young mistress to stay in this side of the house. She was more for the north wing where her balcony could span over the land and allow her a picturesque view. Pulling apart from my comrade, I handing him back the glasses, stepping back from his arms. He allowed me, granting me my space and changing form once more. Satisfied, he gave a smile.

"You see, Sere?" Alyck said smugly, checking his pocket watch, "A perfect landing just as promised and it isn't even noon yet. You should learn to trust me more. Doubt is for those without cause."

"In due time." I said, "Trust is earned, need I remind you."

"Spoken like a true Lady."

The colour rose to my cheeks, warming the gentle skin. Clearing my throat, I turned my face away. "Of course." I said indignantly, "Why did you expect anything less of me. What an insult!"

Alyck chuckled, gesturing forward. "Save your speeches for your audience. You have an engagement right now."

"And so I do." I agreed with a nod, scurrying around the house. My Chain ran after me calmly, keeping pace easily and face all the more simpler as I approached the front door and waited for Alyck to step forward. He rang the doorbell, folding his arms behind his back respectively as he came to stand behind me. After a couple of moments, the door slowly came open and I was greeted by a maid no older than myself, perhaps mid-twenties at the latest, her expression completely blank. Her blue eyes were stern.

"May I help you?" She asked.

I curtsied to her. "Forgive me ma'am for the intrusion, but I believe your mistress is expecting me."

Rising, I noticed her eyes harden and it rose the hairs on the back of my neck.

"Lady Nightray?"

I nodded. "Yes, I am she."

The maid glanced to the side, within the home and into a place I could not see. "That is unfortunate." She mumbled, just as Alyck leaned forward and whispered in my ear.

"Something's wrong."

I turned to glance at him curiously, a bitter panic knotting my stomach. His eyes narrowed significantly and all joking was vacant from his expression. It was dark and demeaning, cruel and harsh. Something was wrong, something was very wrong indeed for such an expression to be passed onto a single maid.

"Unfortunate, ma'am?" I asked her, "I demand to know what you mean! Answer me, ma'am!"

"You should not have come, _Lady Nightray._" The maid spat the name. I was to demand of her an explanation, but as my lips did part, I felt an arm curl the span of my waist and Alyck pulled me back, jumping back from the stairs onto the green below.

"Sere. I must ask you to remove the medium." He said coldly.

"But why?" I breathed.

I did not need to be answered. A second later we were ambushed by a mass of men and women dressed in dark cloaks patterned in white. I knew these cloaks and I knew them well. These men and woman were soldiers of Pandora and they had found us.

My hopes were crushed in one fell swoop and I felt myself tremble. I was shaking from fear and pain and acknowledgment that Alyck's prediction had come to pass. We had been discovered and now, they had trapped us.

"Sere!" Alyck demanded, turning me to face him, "I can't remove these myself -only you can. Unless you do, we will be captured and executed."

"But if I do, then you shall execute _them_." I realised.

His eyes darkened. "A small price to pay for fulfilling our goals."

I shook my head rapidly. What he was saying was the truth, I knew it was, yet I cold not face. These people that surrounded us, they were not part of my revenge, they were not part of my misery. They had done me no wrong. They didn't deserve to suffer for my own selfishness. I knew I had not it in my heart to allow Alyck to kill them all as I knew he would. If I removed the glasses, I knew that was what would follow. I couldn't do it. I couldn't.

As they attacked and set on us, I cried out in fear, almost stumbling over my own feet when I was thrust behind my Chain. He stood in front of me, his pose protective and his eyes full of determination.

"Sere, what will you have me do?" He asked, his arms encumbered with the blade of a sword from his opponent. He fought them off with his bear hands in rapid flurries of hands and feet, punching and kicking his enemies away while I cowered behind him, stuck to the spot in terror. "Sere!" He yelled to me, swinging around and elbowing a soldier in the stomach. It was useless though, they just kept coming. "Sere, you are my master! We have a contract! I can't do anything unless you order me to!"

"I-I can't…" I breathed, lost in horror.

A screech rang out of my throat when a set of arms seized me by the wrist, twisting my arm behind me back. I whimpered in pain, struggling against my captor.

"Sere!" Alyck yelled. He was apart from me, engaging in a fight with two other men, others approaching. He would never get to me through such a hoard. I knew that. Yet, it did not stop me from hoping, or prevent the tears that spilled down my face. I whipped my head from left to right in agony, watching those green eyes pulse with dangerous violet.

My eyes searched in every desperation for some form of reprieve as my hat slid from my curls in my battering, falling to the ground. Sobbing to myself, my gaze roamed to the balcony at the front of the house, the one I knew the yond mistress often took her tea on in one final hope. My eyes shimmered and the time seemed to stand still when I saw exactly what I had dreamed to see. There, stood atop the grand balcony, was Mr Break, his white hair blowing gently in the wind, stood side by side with his mistress, Miss Sharon. As I stared at them with innocent eyes, hoping they would recognise me, I saw for a brief second, that Break's eyes widened slightly, the pupils of his eyes shrinking. I knew he had seen me and knew my face. I knew he understood whom I was.

Lowering my gaze back to the fight in front of me, my body relaxed against the guard holding me, resigning in my foetal attempt to break free. I closed my eyes, recalling what Alyck had said to me yesterday afternoon about me being able to speak to each other at distance. I had no idea what that mean, but I had to try. Reaching out with my mind, where I felt his presence the most, I made a wish that my whispers would reach him.

_Alyck,_ I breathed.

Something flickered in the back of my mind and I knew it was he. It was something warm and bright, like a tiny petal embedded into my brain.

_Sere, _He answered

_Listen to me, Alyck, _I begged, _This will not be what you wish to hear, but you have to surrender._

_Abyss condemn me if I do!_

I growled internally, _This is not a request. It is a command. I'm ordering you to give yourself up._

For a few silent moment, there was nothing and it made my heart sick with worry. Lifting my head and opening my eyes, I watched as my own position was reversed just at the other end of the garden and Alyck raised his hands up in surrender, allowing the soldiers to apprehend him. The secured his hands with some form of magic that I saw burned his flesh, for he winced, his eyes never leaving mine the entire time. Briefly he closed his eyes, a dark smile emerging on his lips in understanding.

_You have a plan, my Lady. _He concluded.

I gave him a mental nod. _Mr Break has indeed recognised me. I saw it in his face just but five minutes before. He was in shock. Alyck, I don't believe he will condemn us. His eyes did not hold the ruthless glimmer of a judge. They understood. He knows we are no threat._

_Sere, _He said softly, _I do hope you aren't placing all your hope on just one man you _think_ feels we are harmless._

_He saw me unable to release your wrath, Alyck. If I was a threat, all the people here would be dead. He knows that._

_What will you have me do, my Lady. I await your orders readily._

A dark smile curled my own lips this time. I might have been unable to kill these Pandora guards now. However, I would have no doubts that in the cells I was to be sent that I would be mistreated. They would earn my wrath and then, I should feel no guilt.

_We shall wait. _I said, _I will allow myself to cooperate with them and give them anything they wish, as shall you. However, should the time of three days pass and Mr Break has not come at my service…Then these are my order to you. If neither of us are reprieved in three days or we are sentence to execution, I order you to override my control and remove the medium. On doing so, you will collect me from my cell at any cost and you will take me to Xerxes Break himself. You will do this all in sequence the moment I give you consent. Is that understood?_

I felt him grin manically in my head, _And what of the guards?_

I shrugged to myself. _Those who dare to cause a lady harm do not deserve the life God has graced them with._

His grin widened. _Understood, my Lady._

From there, I allowed myself to be carried away by these fools and taken into their carriage where I would be imprisoned. They had but three days to prove me innocent or else hell would become loose in their very dorms.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go. Was that good? It was good...Damn, you gotta love a bit of violence every now and then. Even better, the next chapter can only promise you more blood and pain, and revelations. All secrets shall finally be spilled people, so don't miss out! All question (if you have any lol) will be answered.<strong>

**As I always say, I will try to update as soon as possible but that all depends on YOU (Yes, you who is reading this note) and how you like my story. R&R or else I'll never know to continue. I can only carry on if you want me to! Every writer loves to be corrected and appreciated and I am no different so...please? as always, feel free to ask me any questions and I will attempt to answer them for you on the next chapter, or even just PM me of you REALLY need an anwer. Thanks for reading!**

**Now for my Extra-Special Thankees for the peeps that bothered to review and add:**

**SilverDecoy** - **My guardian angel!** **Very VERY special thankee to you, Silver-chan, for the review as well as the Favourite Author (Jeez, I'm blushing now ^_^) Favourite Story and Author Alert.** **You wanted more? Your wish is my command! *Poof* There you go! I'm really glad you took the time to read and are still my loyal reader. Keep in contact, doll!**

**JoshiZCheri**** - Thank you for the Story Alert. Here's hoping I made it worth it and you will enjoy this as much as I do. Continue reading and I hope you don't regret your decision to watch out for me.**

**Special thanks to these people for the extra effort they put it. It's muchly appreciated! :)**


End file.
